


Tinted Goggles

by DetectivePop



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghosts, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Possession, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, Varian Angst (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), ulla is kinda evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectivePop/pseuds/DetectivePop
Summary: Ulla wished for a life.Yong wished he didn't destroy everything.Nuru wished to escape.Hugo wished for somewhere to go.And Varian just wants his body back.AU where Varian didn't run into any of his friends on his journey to the Eternal Library, and therefor no one was there to save him from Ulla's possession.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), varigo
Comments: 27
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tangled story, hope you enjoy it. : )

The view was breathtaking. Standing atop the cliff revealed so much more than below. The setting sun sparkled off of the large lake. Tree tops surrounding it's waters, and reaching as far as the eye could see. Not a single cloud could be seen in the sky, instead replaced with wondrous oranges and pinks. Truly, it was beautiful.

She would never forget this view. Never forget the feeling of a gentle breeze against her skin. The sounds of bird call being the only thing breaking the silence. Every taste, and touch. All the amazing, and less than pleasing smells. But most importantly, the view. That's what she would miss the most. After traveling for so long, nature still found ways to amaze her with its beauty. Whether it be because of a new animal she'd yet to meet, or a plant she hadn't gotten to study, she would always wish for more time. Still so much to see, but her mind was made up.

Tonight is when her life will end.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It all began four years ago.

Varian was working hard. Whether it be on a new creation to benefit the kingdom, or to mend his relationship with it's people, everyday was tough. Don't get him wrong, Varian loved his role as the royal engineer. It was his dream job, being able to experiment as much as he liked, in a space of his own. It was an added bonus that it allowed him to begin his difficult journey of forgiveness. Luckily, things were progressing better than he'd hoped. Even though Rapunzel had forgiven him quite quickly, that wasn't the case with most of the townsfolk. Plus, no matter how many times she reassured him it was okay, or how many times Eugene said it was all in the past, Varian still needed time to forgive himself.

It was his eighteenth birthday, the day it all began. Varian had spent the day with his father. The two saw each other less and less those days, so it was nice to catch up. Not much happened that night, stories were shared, food was eaten, but what really mattered was the present Varian received. Unwrapping the paper around the gift, he pulled out a leather backed book. It was good quality, however the real surprise was on the inside. Cautiously, he opened the book, and immediately notes fell to the ground. Research notes. Ulla's research notes.

This was his mother's book.

From there it was set in stone. Learning about the existence of the Eternal Library. Deciding to finish what his mother started. Varian had been craving something new, something to get him out of Corona. Corona was his home and it always will be, but the alchemist needed to get away from the stares and guilt, if only for a little bit. This was his opportunity, and he was not going to turn it down.

The boy spared no time in beginning his preparations. Rapunzel was happy for him, although sad to be saying goodbye. And even though his dad was against it at first, seeing how desperately his son wanted to know his mother, if only through her research, he eventually gave in. He promised he wouldn't be gone for long.  _ "Yes Raps, I'll send letters." _

A quick goodbye to his father and friends at the castle, and Varian and Ruddiger were off. Into the vast unknown. The alchemist had never been outside of Corona, and even if he was scared as hell, he knew that it was important he do this. For his mom, wherever she was, Varian would find the Eternal Library. It was a gruelling journey. He expected the trials to be difficult, but the alchemist soon found out he was in over his head. Still, he continued on, and with the help of Ruddiger, they made it through the trials. Varian didn't know what he'd do without the raccoon, who'd saved his life multiple times throughout the journey. If they weren't best friends before, they sure were now.

A boy and a raccoon. Going kingdom by kingdom, slowly collecting each totem. While it was hard work, it was also quite spectacular. Each new kingdom brought a new experience. New cultures and people. Food to try and festivities to partake in. Varian kept a mental list of different festivals he'd like to bring Rapunzel to. He thought the celebrations in Corona were grand, but compared to ones he'd experienced on his adventure, they couldn't compare. Of course Varian made sure to send letters. Lots and lots of letters. There were so many stories to tell and so little paper. Those left out would just have to be saved for later.

They reached the library exactly two years later, on Varians twentieth birthday. It had been a long journey, but finally they'd reached the end. Opening the doors to the library revealed rows upon rows of books. It was an incredible sight. That's when he discovered her.

_ "Mom?" _

Ulla's spirit, trapped inside the Eternal Library. A long seventeen years it had been in those walls. It was a tearful reunion, Varian's family had finally been complete. It was only as Ulla possessed her son that he realized how foolish that wish had been. Over a decade in isolation can change a person, for better or worse. All Ulla wished for was a life, to escape her prison and live once more. She would do anything to accomplish her goal. Blue eyes were swallowed in black, the mark of possession. The alchemist's soul was pushed from his body, taken from him without warning. A life for a life, betrayed by his own mother.

No matter how much he begged and pleaded, no one came to help.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The first time they met was in the forest.

Yong coughed and wheezed as smoke crawled into his lung. Everywhere he looked was red and black. The young boy hadn't meant to start a fire, but he should have known this would be the outcome. He had a tendency of setting things ablaze. Yong had travelled to the forests to continue his experiment after his previous failure nearly burnt his house to a crisp. Looking back, moving somewhere packed full of flammable wood and leaves maybe wasn't the best idea. As predicted, his creation failed, bursting into flames and catching the surrounding trees on fire. It moved fast, from branch to branch, tree after tree, until Yongs vision was consumed by nothing but smoke. He couldn't escape, every exit blocked by blazing flames. As his vision dimmed, Yong decided that he hated fire.

Then, as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

The heat disappeared and the smoke cleared, almost like magic. Looking around, Yong noticed the flames were gone, revealing the charred remains of the environment around him. The scent of smoke was replaced with pungent chemicals. It was a confusing sight, he thought, as Yong fell to the ground in exhaustion. For a little bit, everything was quiet. Then, through the blackened trees came a noise. Footsteps, calm yet quick, approaching fast. Yong only closed his eyes for a second, but when they opened he was met with a stranger. A man, his gloved hand outstretched and a blue streak running through his black hair.

"Are you alright?" The stranger's voice was calm and soothing, almost motherly. Yong nodded, taking the hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. Once on his feet, he was able to get a better look at the person in front of him. Tall and thin, posture straight and poised. His movements were smooth and precise, like everyone was just as important as the last. The blue streak definitely stood out, but that wasn't the thing that kept Yong's attention. What the young boy was really focused on, were the large goggles that covered the strangers eyes. Black tinted so one couldn't see the other side, they almost looked like voids on his face.

"Y-yeah, um, I'm alright..." He nodded, very visibly curious about the goggles and why the other had yet to remove them. The stranger frowned with what he could only assume was concern? It was hard to tell with their eyes covered.

"You know, it's not everyday I stumble across a near forest fire. Mind explaining why?" Yong felt like he was being scolded by his mom, and he had to stop himself from pouting on instinct. In the end, the stranger deserved an explanation, and so the young scientist gave them one. It was embarrassing to detail his failure, and yet the man didn't seem to judge, continuing to nod along to the explanation. After he was finished, the stranger hummed in thought.

"Do you have written out plans?" He asked, and Yong nodded. When they asked to view them, he handed the papers over without a second thought. They were messy and creased, but that didn't stop the strange man from pulling out a quill and scribbling all over the parchment. It was only when they were handed back to him that Yong realized the other had been changing his formula. "I made some changes that should result in success, and hopefully not burning the forest down."

The stranger laughed softly, but Yong could only stare in wonder at the new ink marks on his pages. Chemicals he never even thought of including were added in at different steps, some he'd never even heard of! Clear instructions on how to handle said elements were written off to the side. It was amazing! The young boy had never even considered most of what had been added, the knowledge the other possessed was clear as day. "You're a scientist?" He asked in wonder, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"I am..." There was a pause, "I'm a field researcher, but I'm well versed in alchemy." The stranger smiled, but with his eyes covered, the smile seemed empty and dead. He then suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out a vial of white liquid. "Although it isn't my strong suit, so in case my calculations were incorrect, take this." The vial was passed over. "This is my personal concoction, something to extinguish fires."

Yong only then noticed the small piles of glass that were randomly strewed around the burnt grass. It amazed him how such a little amount of the solution could tame such a roaring fire. He had never met this person before, but already he was feeling starstruck at the sheer ability they held. It took all his focus to mutter out a small, "Thank you," while still staring at the vial in his hands. Unfortunately, the stranger took that as his cue to leave. The crunching of charred* greenery pulled Yong out of his trance just in time to watch the man walk away. Nearly at the point of disappearing from sight, the boy knew he couldn't let this opportunity walk away from him.

"W-Wait!" He called out, and luckily, the stranger listened. They turned around with a smile.

"Sorry, that's the last of my solution. Although I wrote the formula on the back of page two if you need extr-"

"No not that!" Yong mentally slapped himself for being so impolite by interrupting. The boy ran over to the other, noting how their light coloured clothing clashed with their black hair and burnt surroundings. "I..." He had to choose his next words carefully.

"I-I...I want to learn from you!" He shouted, maybe a bit too loudly for their close proximity. The other stood silently, unclear if it was due to shock or frustration.

"I'm sorry, I won't be in the fire kingdom much longer, my work requires a lot of travel." His voice didn't sound angry or annoyed, instead regretful.

"Then take me with you!" Yong was determined, and this time the shock was much more evident.

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Please? I promise I won't be a bother! A-And I'll do my best to be useful to you!"

The stranger didn't seem convinced. "And your parents?"

"They..." Yong fidgeted with his hands. "I don't think they'd notice much..." He stared up at the man with the most desperate look he could muster. "Please, I just want to not destroy everything I create, it's my wish. Adults have wishes too...right?"

Something about that last statement seemed to strike a chord with the man, as his expression changed to something more gentle and contemplative. Seconds passed that felt like hours. A thick blanket of silence fell over the two as the stranger considered the offer. Nerves ate at Yong's brain, and once they finally piped up, every speck of his attention was stolen.

"..." He sighed, "...Alright."

Yong smiled brighter than a thousand suns.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Without warning, he latched onto the other in a tight hug. The stranger (now mentor?) only smiled, hugging back. Unlike the smaller's, his grip was gentle and welcoming. Bouncing in excitement, Yong ran back to his work station, collecting everything he needed. "You won't regret this!!" He grinned as he took his place beside the man. He smiled back.

"I figure I could always use an assistant." He helped the other carry one of his bags, making it look light as a feather. Yong laughed in excitement.

"My name's Yong by the way."

With no hesitation this time, the stranger responded.

"My name is Ulle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people actually read this!

The first time they met was in the town square.

Nuru huffed, tired from running. Her cloak was wrapped securely around her body, hood pulled down over her face. The last thing she wanted was attention, as she stood off to the side, only watching the morning activities from afar. Being with her people calmed Nuru down, each person had something to do, somewhere to be. The kids played by the fountain in the centre, while the adults did their afternoon shopping at the market. They were normal people with normal lives, and yet everyone seemed happy, perfectly content with what they'd been given. It was days like this the princess wished she had a life as average as her citizens.

Nuru's eighteenth birthday had only been a few weeks ago, and yet already her parents were discussing marriage. It was the fate of a female royal in her kingdom, to be married off for some trade deal or alliance. While she was focused on the deadly meteor showers plaguing her people, the king and queen spent all their time finding out how much other royal families would pay to wear her as arm candy. It was degrading.

Ever since she was little, Nuru had been perceived by her family as weak, a princess in need of a prince to protect her. She tried proving them wrong, she learned to fight, to protect herself. She solved problems, made deals with whatever person of power would be willing to listen. Hell, the percentage of poverty had dropped nearly in half ever since she had started taking action. Yet, they would never even try to see what she had accomplished all on her own.

"You will never be able to rule on your own!"

They had told her earlier that morning. She had tried fighting against another marriage proposition they had concocted.

"But dear, he's very sweet! Our kingdom would flourish with their help!"

It wasn't really about if this random guy would treat her right. At the end of the day, it all boiled down to how much they would pay. Nuru had enough of it. She yelled and argued.

"Why can't you see I don't need some guy to hold my hand! Why can't you just look at what I've done!"

And, they snapped back.

"Playtime is over Nuru. Ruling a kingdom is not an easy task, you need guidance."

It was a phrase they'd repeated a thousand times. 'It's not as easy as you think', 'No more playing around', 'You won't be able to handle it on your own'.

So she ran. Out of the castle, away from her parents and responsibilities. Leaving behind the marriage and the comets. To the village, where she could blend into the crowd. For once, she could become just another face in the ocean of people, and pretend she had control of her future. Nuru felt more at home among the citizens than the nobles.

Hours passed as Nuru leaned against the stone wall, overlooking the afternoon market. All she could do was think, try to find an escape route to her daunting fate. It wasn't until a stranger joined her against the wall that broke her out of the train of thought. He was a few feet away, just enough to not seem like a creep. Although, taking a good look at him, Nuru could tell he definitely wasn't normal. The strangely coloured hair and odd goggles definitely weren't doing this stranger any favours. Nuru looked away from the other, they were most likely just tired.

"Trying to escape the crowd as well?" The princess hadn't expected him to speak up, but at least she was used to small talk. Although she wasn't exactly in the mood.

"You could say that. Sometimes watching from the sidelines is better than getting in on the action." Nuru shrugged, hoping to leave it at that.

"Most people enjoy engaging in markets." Unfortunately, it seemed her bad luck continued.

"Well I'm not like most people." She huffed, "And what about you? You say that yet here you are." The stranger paused, then smiled.

"Yet here I am." Was all he said, before returning to the silence of watching people pass. Nuru knew she should have let their conversation fade away. If anyone were to find out her identity, all eyes would be on her, and that was the last thing the princess wanted. Yet, this person intrigued her.

"Who are you?" She asked, before she could really consider the consequences. The stranger finally looked over. His hidden eyes unsettled Nuru.

"Just a traveller, stopping kingdom to kingdom in search of the unknown." He shrugged nonchalantly. It was a cryptic answer, by a cryptic person. "And you?" If he wanted to be mysterious then so would she.

"A prisoner to fate, wishing for an escape."

The stranger nodded as if he understood. There was no way he could, but somewhere deep down, Nuru felt that he did. "When I need somewhere to go, I turn to the forests." He took a step towards her. "They're filled with so many unknowns, unknowns that scare people. But you know, never judge a book by it's cover."

Nuru hummed in thought. "And if the forest is gated off, how do you get there?"

"Sometimes you just need to find a new path." The stranger pushed off the wall, looking her square in the eyes. "So? Wanna go to the forest?" He held out his hand. Nuru knew she shouldn't, she knew that she had duties to her people and her family. But, at that moment, nothing seemed to matter. The princess had only met this person a few minutes ago, yet she knew in her heart that this was the right decision. Her hand met the other, shaking in their strange new deal.

"Ulle!" A voice called out from the distance. The two let go of each other, turning to the new addition to the conversation. A small boy, seemingly only fourteen or fifteen, ran over with a sack filled with goods. "I got everything on the list."

"Good job Yong." The stranger smiled at the boy, who in turn beamed like he'd been gifted a pot of gold. It only took a few seconds for this new stranger to spot Nuru.

"Oh...hello there!" He seemed relatively unfazed by her presence. The man spoke up after taking the bags away from the other.

"Yong, this is..." He turned to Nuru, hoping for her to fill in the gap.

"Oh where are my manners, I never did introduce myself, I'm...Nuru." If either recognized her as the princess, they didn't speak up. The energetic boy piped up with another hello.

"It's not like I introduced myself either." The man laughed, "I'm Ulle, and this is my apprentice Yong." He gestured to the boy supposedly named Yong, who waved. Apprentice huh?

"Wow, a straightforward answer. What happened to being cryptic?" She teased, a smile on her face. Nuru felt like it had been forever since she last smiled. The stranger shrugged.

"I figure you'd need to know our names if you are to be travelling with us." He paused, "You are...correct?"

If Nuru agreed, she would be leaving behind her royal status and it's luxuries...and she couldn't be happier.

"Yes. Yes I am."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The first time they met was in an alley.

Hugo knew it would happen eventually. Donella never kept a thug around for very long, they never satisfied her. Him and Cyrus seemed to be the only exceptions, although even Cyrus hadn't been around as long as him. Hugo knew he should've expected it, and yet a part of him hoped that she had seen him differently. Donella was the closest thing he had to a mother, and he was her makeshift son...or at least that's what Hugo had hoped.

Seems he wasn't always right.

It had been a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. Hugo had woken up in his lumpy bed, relaxed in his tiny room, stolen some breakfast. Donella had ordered him to work on a component that they'd need for their next big heist. Most of his day had been spent mixing and testing while Donella worked in her lab down the hall. When she had barged into his lab at sunset, Hugo thought nothing of it.

"I need you out of here by nightfall."

Hugo paused his work, looking over at the woman. She stood stiffly in the doorway, seemingly more rigid than usual.

"Don you're gonna have to be more clear."

"Out. You need to leave. You're fired." Donella's voice was cold and emotionless. Hugo froze, still obviously confused. He slowly stood up, fully facing his mother figure.

"I don't...Don I don't understand..."

"You heard me. You're fired. You have to leave." Everything she said was quick and straight to the point. Hugo's heart beat faster than ever before as panic swarmed his body.

"I- but- but why?" His voice shook, it was weird hearing himself so small and unsure. If there was one thing Hugo had going for himself, it was his confidence, and right now that had been thrown out like trash. "I-I'm your best thief. I've been with you longer than anyone!" He could feel his voice rising. "I've done so much for you Donella! I thought-" He cut himself off for fear of admitting the one thing they'd had been dancing around for who knows how long. Once it was apparent Donella wasn't going to fill in the blanks, Hugo decided to do so himself.

"I thought...we were family."

He watched as the woman tensed even further. Her fists clenched and unclenched, face softening for the briefest second, before resuming her serious persona.

"Well you thought wrong. You're nothing but an employee, and I haven't been satisfied with your work recently. You of all people know what happens when I'm not satisfied. Be grateful I'm even giving you time to pack up your stuff." Hugo stood in stunned silence. He had nothing else to say, and as much as he wanted to scream and shout, no matter how desperately he wanted to get angry, she was right. When someone didn't satisfy Donella they were cut out, usually a lot harsher than he had been. Not once did they refer to each other as something more than boss and employee. Hugo had been foolish for thinking there had been a chance that she cared about him.

"Until nightfall. Don't make me repeat myself again."

She turned around, not even sparing a glance back, and walked away. Her shoes clacked against the stone floor, which now felt cooler than before. Hugo couldn't move, the shock of his situation still not setting in. It felt like hours before he could move again, and even then all he could do was cry. Hugo had been through so much in his life, fighting to make it where he was today, this was nothing compared to the experiences of his past. Yet, for the first time in a long time, Hugo cried. He cried and cried as the realization sunk in that after ten years, Hugo was once again completely alone.

Nightfall had come quicker than he had hoped. Donella didn't even bother to see him one last time as he hauled his despairingly light bag out the door and down the dangerous streets. Hugo didn't realize how little he truly had until he was asked to pack it all up. He knew how stupid it was to be out at this time, the Iron Kingdom was especially dangerous once the sun had set. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to care. It's not like he had anywhere else to go.

Hugo did his best to find the least dangerous alley he could find, settling down on the ground to sleep for the night. Although, after many hours, it was quickly apparent that the thief wouldn't be sleeping. Instead, Hugo decided to busy himself on listening to the sounds around him. Occasionally he would hear the voice of a person, most likely a thug, drunkenly making their way home. A couple could be heard arguing from a window above him. At one point, Hugo thought he heard a mugging not too far away, but he never was one to get involved in things that didn't affect him. He became less aware of his surroundings, which is why it was easy for the stranger to sneak up on him.

"The stone in this city seems to get pretty cold at night."

Hugo's eyes jolted up to the voice above him. He cursed himself for zoning out, and just hoped whatever the stranger wanted wasn't too violent. It was hard to get a read on their danger level in the dark lighting. What he could make out was a bit strange, but didn't seem too threatening.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Hugo really wasn't in the mood. The stranger seemed to find his question amusing, his grin made eerie with his covered eyes.

"If I didn't talk to a stranger from time to time then I wouldn't be where I am now."

Hugo scoffed. "Must not be from here then. This ain't exactly the best city to be making friends." He subconsciously pulled his bag closer to him. For all he knew, this could be the weirdest robbery ever.

"Well you haven't killed me yet." The other said matter-o-factly. This conversation was getting increasingly frustrating.

"Listen stranger, whatever you want just cut to the chase. I haven't exactly had the best of days and would like to sleep thank you very much." Hugo huffed and the stranger paused.

"...On the ground?"

"On the ground." The blonde repeated, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"Want somewhere better to spend the night?" The stranger knelt in front of the thief. From this distance, Hugo was able to make out the details of the man's face a bit better. The freckles, the soft skin, the blue streak in his black hair, he could almost be considered cute. Almost. The goggles, black tinted voids that covered his eyes, certainly made him a bit more creepy than cute.

"Of course I do, but if I had somewhere to go I wouldn't be out on the street now would I?" Hugo responded sarcastically, although a bit of sadness seeped into his tone. The stranger smiled once more.

"That was an offer you know. If you so wish to take it?"

Hugo frowned ever so slightly. He knew trusting a stranger always led to danger, and yet what choice did he have? He could take the offer, risk getting his pathetic amount of stuff stolen in exchange for a comfortable lodging, or stay out on the cold stone street and risk getting his stuff stolen anyway. It seemed the answer was obvious.

"If you're telling the truth, then I'd be stupid not to agree."

The stranger beamed from ear to ear. Without warning, Hugo's hand was grabbed and he had been pulled to his feet and away from the brick wall behind him. Stepping out into the moonlight, the thief could finally get a good look at the other. He definitely was interesting, although Hugo noted that the grin on his face looked somewhat unnatural, as if the skin around his mouth was being pulled just a bit too far.

Without another word, the man ran along the street, dragging Hugo behind. The blonde was starting to regret his decision in trusting the other. He was led to an inn above a pub, confirming Hugo's theory that this definitely wasn't someone from the Iron Kingdom. The stranger pushed the door open to the room he was supposedly staying in. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but two more people were definitely not it. The two new faces looked over at Hugo and the strange man, smiling as they recognized the other.

"Ulle, welcome back." The woman smiled, pausing what seemed like a game of cards with the younger boy across from her. Hugo looked over at the man beside him, who had by now let go of his hand.

"So that's your name?" It hit the thief that he hadn't even bothered to learn the stranger's name before running off with him. Said stranger turned to him.

"Yep, and these are my travelling companions." Ulle gestured to the other two, who took turns introducing themselves as Yong and Nuru. The blonde gave them an awkward wave.

"I'm Hugo...you two don't seem too fazed at your friend bringing back a stranger." Hugo was always cautious when Donella brought a new thug around, and yet nobody seemed weirded out by his sudden presence.

"Lets just say you aren't the first stranger Ulle has befriended." The younger boy smiled. Hugo would've protested the befriended part, but he didn't have the energy. He decided to push aside the strange situation he had been pulled into, and instead focus on the comfortable bed that he had been promised. True to his word, the bed was a lot more comfortable than stone. It was enough to lull the thief to sleep.

The next morning, Hugo approached the group just as they were about to depart.

"You said you're travellers right? Um...where are you headed?"

Ulle paused in his packing, giving Hugo a smile. "Everywhere." It was a weird answer indeed, but that didn't throw him off. The blonde wasn't sure how to bring up the question that had been plaguing him for the past few hours. Luckily, the other man did it instead.

"Wanna come with?"

Hugo's eyes widened, before he grinning.

"If you're telling the truth, then I'd be stupid not to agree."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The first time they met was many many years ago.

Ulla was special, energetic and absolutely brilliant. This interested Donella immediately, and the two soon became close friends and partners. They were together through thick and thin. Donella had attended Ulla's wedding, met her child. The other had bailed her out of trouble more times than she could count. They were a great team.

When Ulla died, Donella hadn't expected to ever see her again. At least, until that strange man showed up on her windowsill.

"Heya Donnie." The feminine voice that came from him threw her off guard. It was a voice Donella recognized, one that she had heard most of her life. It was Ulla's voice.

"Ulla." The man smiled an unnatural smile that sent chills down Donella's spine.

"Awe, why so cold Donnie? This isn't how you should treat an old friend." Ulla, she assumed, hopped off the sill and slowly meandered around the room, circling the older woman like a shark. Donella refused to move.

"What did you do to that boy?" The older woman kept up her guard as the other got closer to her. The man took off his pitch black goggles, revealing the dark, void-like eyes underneath. She knew immediately what that meant, only managing to confirm her theory. Possession. A part of Donella recognized the body Ulla possessed, but she couldn't place who they were.

"You know, who would've guessed that the first person to find the library would be my own son." She hummed, the eerie smile still not leaving the man's face. Ah, that explained it. Donella now recognized that strange blue streak, vaguely remembering the child it belonged to.

How cruel.

"Your own kid, Ulla that's just brutal." The smile fell from the other's face, as Ulla stopped right in front of the older woman. The other's body was shorter than Donella, yet still managed to frighten her as if he were double the height.

"Brutal? You took me away from him Don."

There was nothing she could say to fight back, because she was right. It was something Donella regretted everyday.

"You took me away from my baby!" Ulla took a step forward. Donella took a step back. "Away from my family!" Another step forward, once more back. "From my home!" Forward. Back. Forward. Back.

"You took away everything I had! You took my **life**!"

Donella's back hit the wall, the man close enough to strangle her. That's what she assumed would happen, and yet the other took a step back. She didn't know whether to be grateful or scared. That horrible smile returned, and Donella knew to be afraid.

"But you have a son now don't you? You love that blonde haired boy I can tell."

The older woman's eyes widened, dreading where this conversation was heading. Hugo was the last person she wanted to get involved. "Leave him out of this." She growled, "This is between you and me."

"But Donnie, you took my son away from me, isn't it fair that I take yours?" There was a madness behind those inky eyes, a madness that should never be tampered with. "As the ancient ones used to say, 'an eye for an eye'"

Donella couldn't take it any longer. She lunged at the other, caring not for the well-being of the host. If the boy died, she hoped Ulla would as well. Unfortunately, the man dodged, sprinting back to the window. Grabbing for the nearest chemical, the older woman hurled a vial at the other, once again missing. Acid ate away at the windowsill, as the man sat unharmed on it's ledge. He swung his legs back and forth tauntingly.

"The debt collector has come Donnie, it's time for you to pay."

And with that, Ulla was gone. The room fell quiet as panic flooded Donella's veins. She knew not to take the other's threats lightly, if there was one thing Ulla was good at, it was revenge. Still, she wouldn't let her touch Hugo, she couldn't. No matter what, she would protect him.

He needed to leave. He needed to get away as soon as possible. Ulla was going to use him to get to her, in which case she needed to get Hugo out of her life as soon as possible. This was not his battle. He didn't deserve whatever horrible fate she had in store. She left the room.

A knock at his door.

A painful conversation.

Donella couldn't bear to watch him leave. It was what was necessary, and yet the pain ripped at her chest. The sun set and she knew he was gone. Donella promised herself that once everything was over, she would search for him. As much as it would kill her, she would apologize. It wasn't fair, and really what about this situation was? This was temporary she reminded herself. Yet, that didn't stop the few stray tears from trailing down her stone cold face. The woman never cried, but at that moment, it was all she was able to do.

And, the next morning, when Cyrus would report that he had spotted Hugo leaving the city with a man with blue and black hair, Donella would hang her head and cry once more.

Because she knew, she had fallen right into her trap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! Also, how do I get onto the seven kingdoms discord? Am I even allowed to join?


End file.
